


From a Far

by MercyTheFox



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shun is Ryuho's father, Shun is such an innocent bean and needs love, Shun needs hugs, everything was thinking the same thing when they saw Ryuho, god this made me cry to write it, i can't tag today, lets be honst, otp, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: AU in which Shun is Ryuho's father, but wasn't strong enough to raise him. Wrote it a long time ago, if I remember rightly, I cried while writing it too.| “Why?!” Ryuho pleaded, “Why?!”“Ryuho….I-” Shun tried to come up with words.“You just left me, all these years everything I’ve ever known has been a lie!” he gasped throwing his arms in the air.“Ryuho, you have to understand-” Shun panicked.“Understand what? That you gave up on me-” |





	From a Far

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really enjoy Saint Seiya Omega, but it made for great crack material. lol.
> 
> But at the sometime I also gave me the change to write this.

A distance, always from a distance he watched for years a cosmos torn apart. His only joy never knowing how much he went through to protect it. What does man become when everything is taking from him?

Darkness covered him, no longer able to wear what gave him pride. His joy lost to another, his brother lost to the wind, and his love gone to the void. Andromeda Shun had lost everything, his brother, wife, and a son that would never know the truth.

The night of his son’s birth he could remember the sounds of screaming. Horror, cries for help, and he stood there covered in his love's blood mixing with his own as the town around him burned to ash. All because he fought for what was right, as though the darkness covering his body wasn’t enough to take from him. Days he traveled trying to keep his son safe from harm. His soul, heart, and cosmos broken in millions of pieces. Nights he would cry holding his son tightly. The last beacon of hope for his soul, but he’d fallen so far, so so far into sorrow. 

Worry began to set in as his son grew ill, using what knowledge he had he tried to make a medicine. It became one of the many season why he later chose to become a doctor. The fear of losing his son drove him to the edge, he needed help and he knew it. 

Hungry, tired, he tried to keep his eyes open. Rain poured down beating his back, doing everything to keep his son dry. When the home finally came into view relief fell over him. Knocking on the door he prayed they were still awake. A faint said smile made its way to his lips as a shocked Shunrei opened the door staring at the Andromeda saint. “P-please.” his voice was weak and quite pleading for help. Pulling the cloak back he held out his son. Just seconds before his knees gave out. Acting fast she took the boy trying to stop Shun from falling. 

Shiryu who at the time had not lost all of his senses yet to the darkness. Helped pull the worn saint into their home, days Shun slept in sweet dreamless darkness. A week later he finally came to, Shiryu glanced up from his mediation hearing the other saint shuffle into the main area. Sliding down next to the Dragon Saint he took a deep breath. No words were spoken, Shun simply took in the peace, relaxing for the first time in many weeks. 

“Shunrei took him to the river for a bath.” Shiryu spoke in a calm tone. Shun didn’t give a reply, “There is a fresh set of clothes on the dresser.” Even blind Shiryu knew it was taking all of the younger saints will power not to break down in front of him. A few minutes past before he stood back up to go clean off.  
Shunrei refuses to let Shun leave until he was in better shape. And slowly the glow came back to his face, but his eyes still held such deep sorrow. She couldn’t help but smile seeing him try to bond with his son. She prayed he would return to the hopeful saint she met all those years ago. 

But her answer never came, stole away in the nights. Still struggling to keep from falling back, nightmares of his home, his wife burning haunted him. And in the night he left with nothing but a note left behind.  
Worried and fearful she tried to get in touch with his brother, but tracking the lone saint down was a task in itself. Very few options she took what she could get, her sad eyes falling on the child left behind; note clutched tightly in her hand as Shiryu held her close.

 

Returning to the burned village he sat on the worn bed, hands shaking. An old bottle of vodka his close friend had left hanging from the tips of his fingers. His eyes locked on the bedroom across from him. The door handing on for dear life, dried blood that had dripped onto the floor, his footsteps from rushing out of their home.  
Trying to calm himself and rid his mind of the memories he took another swig of the vodka, barely able to keep it down. He always had wondered how the russian saint was able to drink it, but the burning taste reminded him he was alive.  
And at that moment cold blue eyes settled on the sight in front of him. A broken man, his green eyes stared back, blank and unmoving. Both stared at each other for was seemed like hours. 

Crawling out of his corner Shun, struggled to stand, making just a few steps before falling. Dropping his bag, the russian saint rushed to stop him in time. Sliding to the ground, the Andromeda saint clung to the taller man as if he were the last being on earth. Tears slipped from his once bright green eyes, Hyoga couldn’t help but sigh. Saints, saint know lose more than anyone else. And no what he did, Shun always seemed to be pulled right into the middle of it.  
Not only had the pure saint spent years overcoming the torment of his time as host to Hades, but forced to remember all the lives he took then. Had he not been put through enough yet?

Time past and he had soon laid him back on the bed, it didn’t take long for the Andromeda saint to grow tired and fall asleep. Picking up the forgotten bottle of vodka he placed it on the dusty counter. The next night Shun awoke to the smell of food, hunger crying out he followed the smell. “Hyoga…” be breathed out seeing the russian saint sitting next to a well lit fire. Sitting next to him, he hugged his legs tightly. For the next many months, Hyoga made sure Shun was stable to be alone. 

Taking a deep breath he stared down in front of the taller saint. Contemplating what to do, at first Hyoga was confused as the smaller saint shifted in front of him. When it became clear he tried hard not to grin, taking into action he tiled Shun’s face up leaning in barely enough for their lips to touch. But more than enough to send the Andromeda into a blushing mess.  
It had been no secret that the two had always had feelings for each other. But as the battles went on the chose to ignore the feelings for fear of losing the other.  
When they believe all their battles had been fought, Shun settled down. Falling in love with a former saint who could no longer fight do to injuries. For many months Shun had stumbled over himself trying to gain her attention.  
When she finally stopped playing with the poor boy, everyone could see a spark in his eyes. Hyoga, chose to let things be and return home, when Mars attack he watched at Shun took the hit of darkness for Athena. He watched at Shun fell to his knees trying with all his might to keep from screaming. And Shun watched as he took another hit for him, both lay unmoving darkness creeping up their body.  
Even in such dark times, Shun was overjoyed to hear he would be a father. It pained Hyoga to see such joy taken from the saint. Such pure bright eyes so dull. 

Shun tried to hide his face but Hyoga wouldn't let him, “Please smile again.” 

 

Once a year Hyoga would return to see if he was still doing well and spend time with him. And many year later; Shun was horrified to see his son lying on the ground out cold. Pacing, pacing, he waited for him to wake. It was rarely often he saw the boy, and to see how much he’d grown. When groans reached his ears he spun around. The boy was sitting up holding his head, “Ryuho!” he gasped.  
Rushing over he tried to push the young saint back down. “Shun?” he questioned, “How did….How did I end up here?”  
“I found you passed out, now please rest.” Shun begged trying to keep his panic from being seen. 

Finally getting the teen to agree, Shun watched him wondering what it had been like. What it would had ween like if he had not given up. Shiryu had done well raising him, even though his broken heart was nearly repaired, it still hurt. Thoughts of ‘What if?’ always pulled at his mind. 

Years would pass, until one day Ryuho would be sitting with Shunrei cleaning their home for the new year. Shunrei stood picking up the teapot, “I’ll make some more.” she smiled. Nodding Ryuho continued to go though the old papers, finally reaching the very last one. Tiling his head, he stared at it confused; it was neatly folded and seemed to had been wall taken care of for many years. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly opened it began to read the neatly written handwriting as his hands began to shake.  
Shunrei kneeled back down sitting next to him, began to pour more tea for the two of them. Glancing at her son her eyes went wide as he stared into her’s in pure shock. A shattering sound followed by Ryuho jumping to his feet rushing out of the house.  
“Ryuho!” she cried going after him, only for Shiryu to stop her.  
“Let him go.” he sighed holding her tight; as the rich smell of forgotten tea on the floor filled the room.

Nothing on his back, nothing but what he had in his pockets. He ran for days and days, never letting go of the note once. And before long he found himself in the same old town. Panting he hesitated to knock, “Right, so don’t strain yourself no-” Shun stood in the doorway staring down at the young saint in shock. Shaking his head he said goodbyes to one of his patients before allowing Ryuho in. “Ryuho, what are you doing here?” he questioned in total confusion. Ryuho narrowed his eyes and shoved the piece of paper into the green haired saint’s chest. Taking the piece of paper he opened it his eyes going wide at what it was. “Why?!” Ryuho pleaded, “Why?!”  
“Ryuho….I-” Shun tried to come up with words.  
“You just left me, all these years everything I’ve ever known has been a lie!” he gasped throwing his arms in the air.  
“Ryuho, you have to understand-” Shun panicked.  
“Understand what? That you gave up on me-”  
“NO!” Shun yelled making Ryuho flinch, his eyes hidden behind his long hair. “I...I didn’t give up on you.” he whispered, “I could never give up on you, I gave up on myself!” grabbing the teen’s shouldered he stared straight into his eyes, “You have to understand, I fell so low, everything was taken from me. I mental and physical could not take care of you!” shaking his head he cried.  
“I thought you would be better off without knowing, do you know how hard it is to watch your son call someone else their father?! How much I went though to make sure you never knew and was always safe?” 

Releasing him Shun stumbled falling back on the wall sliding down. “I thought I would have a better chance of keeping you safe this way.” Ryuho was overwhelmed; eyes wide as he stared down at the man he now knew to be his father, his real father. “Your mother was ill, but they said she would make it. I couldn’t see it, if I had… I could had stopped them. They attack, I-I couldn't do anything with the darkness taking my life. We hid, she bit her lip until it bleeded to stay quiet as she had you.” Shun started at his shaking hands, “They heard your cries, crashing through the roof part of it…..part of it-” Ryuho silenced him, wrapping his arms tightly around the saint. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay…” was all Ryuho had to say, Shun held the teen close to him. 

 

Meanwhile, Hyoga couldn’t help but smile at the two saints fast asleep together. He’d let them sleep for now, lord knows they needed it.


End file.
